Master of Ninjutsu Remake
by Deathberry 4ever
Summary: Naruto gets the Sharingan and Rinnegan during the battle in the wave. This is a remake of an earlier story of mine.


**Master of Ninjutsu**

**Chapter One**

**The Day of Reckoning**

**Hey there readers, I was bored today, so instead of updating a story, I decided to remake one of my own. I did get good reviews on the original version of this, so I remaking it, hopefully, better than ever. So ya, I'm going to shut up, and begin writing now.**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon/ Tailed Beast Talk"**

'_**Summon/ Tailed Beast Thought"**_

**Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but this is my storyline, SO DON'T COPY ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT, IF I GET WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY, I MAY GIVE IT TO SOMEONE ELSE TO CONTINUE IT, BUT DON'T MESSAGE ME UNTIL I SAY SO. I'm not saying that anybody has done this, but I just wanted to make it clear.**

_Unfinished Bridge_

_Land of Waves_

Naruto crashed through a wall of ice to see Sasuke with multiple needles jutting out of his body in multiple places. He landed on the bridge next to Sasuke, with kunai in hand.

"What happened to you teme," Naruto asked.

"Just trying to deal with this bastard," Sasuke panted, glaring at Haku, who was staying in one of his mirrors. Naruto grinned and created an army of **Shadow Clones**, each with kunai in hand.

"ATTACK," Naruto yelled. The two genin and the army of clones jumped towards the mirror Haku was standing in. Pulling out multiple senbon needles, Haku began to destroy the clones charging him. Though Naruto's clones didn't stop, they continued getting closer to the boy.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to finish you and your friend off," Haku said.

"Who are you anyway," Naruto questioned, wondering how this person knew his name.

"It's me," Haku told him, taking off his mask, "Haku."

"Haku," Naruto gasped, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I am Zabuza-sama's tool," Haku replied. Before Naruto could reply, Haku began moving towards other mirrors, making it look like he was in many places at once. Throwing all his remaining senbon, Haku destroyed the rest of Naruto's clones. Naruto watched as a hail of senbon needles rained down above him. Thinking of all those that were important to him, Naruto closing his eyes, stayed there and accepted his death.

Nothing. There was no pain, is this what death felt like? Naruto opened his eyes to see red and blue.

"SASUKE," Naruto screamed. Sasuke stood above him, even more needles jutting out of his body, blood running down his shirt.

"Shut up *gasp* dobe," Sasuke muttered, "Dobe, there is something that I need to give to you, before I pass."

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "you can get through this, you'll survive this!"

"We both now that I won't survive," Sasuke told Naruto, "but I need to ensure that the **Sharingan **will continue on. Goodbye Naruto, **Uchiha Forbidden Art: Transference of the Eyes."**

Sasuke's **Sharingan **appeared in his eyes, but they almost instantly disappeared, and reappeared in Naruto's eyes. The Uchiha smiled one last time, before his time on the planet ending. Naruto let tears escape through his eyes, as he mourned the loss of one he called a brother. And in that moment, Naruto's eyes changed, the **Sharingan **disappeared, to be replaced by an eye with a grayish purple tint, and 4 rings surrounding his pupil. Chakra surrounded the blonde boy as he set down the body. His eyes looked up towards the fake hunter ninja.

Haku looked at Naruto, awed at the amount of killing intent coming off the boy. Even Zabuza and Kakashi were shocked at how the genin could release that much killer intent.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered.

"Haku," Naruto moving his body into a battle stance, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

With adrenaline coursing through his veins, Naruto leaped towards a mirror, and shattered it in a punch. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu,"** Naruto muttered, creating five clones. They scattered and began destroying mirrors left and right, until there was one left. The genin released his clones and stared Haku down. Without saying a word, Naruto disappeared, and reappeared behind Haku's mirror. Before he destroyed the mirror, Haku jumped out to save himself. Naruto destroyed the mirror, and seeing that Haku had left the mirror, he threw a few shuriken at Haku. The fake hunter ninja blocked the shuriken with ease, and threw his senbon towards Naruto. The needles hit Naruto in the chest, though the blonde boy paid it no mind. The genin threw a punch, which connected with Haku's chin. Haku tried to stop himself from being pushed back, but it was in vain, Haku flew into the bridge.

"So strong," Haku muttered as he pulled himself out of the bridge. He sighed, and began doing one handed seals with both hands. **"Ice Release: Restriction. Ice Release: Ice Dragon."**

The first jutsu created ice around Naruto's legs to stop him from moving. As this was happening, a large dragon, easily the size of an elephant, formed around Haku. (A.N – The Kakashi vs. Zabuza fight is still going on, I'm just concentrating on this right now.) Moving his hand, the beast charged towards Naruto. Unable to get out of the way, Naruto decided to try and block attack. The dragon paid no mind to the boy's defense, and rammed itself into his chest, causing the dragon to explode. As the smoke cleared, Haku could see that his attack was successful; Naruto was frozen in a block of ice.

"Zabuza-sama, I'm coming," Haku said as he walked past Naruto's frozen body. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the ice and rung itself around Haku's neck. The rest of the ice shattered, and Naruto put his face up to Haku's.

"I'm not done with you yet," Naruto growled. He let Haku go for a millisecond before sucker punching him in the chin. The former Kiri citizen flew up into the air, followed closely by Naruto. The blonde caught up to Haku, and kicked him towards the ground. The impact caused a large hole to form on the bridge.

"Hey kid," Tazuna yelled, "stop messing up my bridge."

"Shut up old man," yelled Naruto, "Sakura, get off the bridge on to safety."

Sakura nodded her head and grabbed Tazuna, then ran off the bridge into town. Naruto turned his head back towards where Haku landed on the bridge, just in time to see Haku getting up. Without saying a word, the two ninja rushed towards each, weapon in hand. The two attacks landed, Haku's senbon needles were jutting out of Naruto's abdomen, but it was worse for Haku, Naruto's kunai was lodged in his chest, straight threw his heart.

Haku took one last breath before uttering, "I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama."

After that he collapsed in a pool of his blood on the bridge. Naruto looked at the body of Haku, his eyes brightened and he looked at what he did to boy.

(A.N. – Yes you just ready that Naruto beat the crap out of Haku, but think of it as an adrenaline rush, really, he just got two dojutsu. And if you don't know what that is, go look it up.)

"AAAH," Naruto screamed.

"Well, the poor little boy couldn't handle killing someone," a voice chuckled, "In your line of profession; you have to do a lot of that. But too bad you won't see tomorrow."

Naruto turned to see a short man dressed in a business suit standing at the end of the bridge, and behind him was an army of men armed with a multitude of weapons. Zabuza and Kakashi had also momentarily stopped fighting to see who the newcomer was.

"To bad for you Zabuza, you just couldn't get the job done," Gato sighed, "Alright boys; I'll double the pay for the person who kills any of the ninja."

The army roared in agreement and charged towards the three ninja. Zabuza and Kakashi went and began decimating a majority of the force, while some got threw and began attacking Naruto. While Naruto was trying to avoid killing his opponents, the Jonin went straight for the killing blows. As the three finished off the army, until Gato was standing alone on the bridge. His eyes widened with fear as Zabuza walked towards him with sword in hand. Gato's death was quick and painless, a smooth decapitation.

Zabuza roared with laughter then proceeded to fall to the ground, showing a large wound on his back.

**Chapter 1 End**

**I hope you all are happy that I restarted this story. But I might concentrate on this, or go back and forth on my Naruto stories. **

**But onto the dojutsu thing. I am not going to give Naruto the Mangekyou Sharingan, or any Six Paths powers. It will just be copying and elemental stuff, never understood why Nagato didn't use any elemental jutsu.**


End file.
